


[Podfic] Easier than Air with Air by AMarguerite

by TheLordOfLaMancha



Series: TheLordOfLaMancha's Podfic [31]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angelic Lore, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, Other, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Wing Grooming, tv canon rather than book canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha
Summary: This is a podfic ofEasier than Air with Airby AMarguerite.Author Summary:In Paradise Lost, Milton describes angels having sex as:Easier than air with air, if Spirits embrace,Total they mix, union of pure with pureDesiring, nor restrained conveyance need,As flesh to mix with flesh, or soul with soul.After the Apoco-lapse, Aziraphale takes up Crowley's offer to stay at his place. Crowley takes Aziraphale on another offer entirely. Of the Miltonian variety.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: TheLordOfLaMancha's Podfic [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/775545
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Team Chaotic Water Voiceteam Mystery Box Collection, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic] Easier than Air with Air by AMarguerite

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [AMarguerite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMarguerite/pseuds/AMarguerite). Log in to view. 



> Thank you to AMarguerite for having blanket permission to podfic! This fic is almost poetry in how smooth it is, and yet it's at juxtaposition in a delightful way with Aziraphale and Crowley's awkwardness.
> 
> This podfic was recorded for Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020 challenge Jinx! Oakleaf, Ravin, and Jetainia all have podfics featuring the same secret sound effect. Can you figure out which one?
> 
> At the end of the day we're team chaos, we had to troll you at least a little. ;)

**This is a podfic of _Easier than Air with Air_** **by AMarguerite.**

**Author Summary:**

In _Paradise Lost_ , Milton describes angels having sex as:

Easier than air with air, if Spirits embrace,  
Total they mix, union of pure with pure  
Desiring, nor restrained conveyance need,  
As flesh to mix with flesh, or soul with soul.

After the Apoco-lapse, Aziraphale takes up Crowley's offer to stay at his place. Crowley takes Aziraphale on another offer entirely. Of the Miltonian variety.

 **Fandom:** Good Omens

 **Pairing(s):** Aziraphale/Crowley

 **Original Fiction** :[ by AMarguerite on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159597)

 **Podfic Reader** : [TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/works)

 **Runs:** 28:07

**Streaming:**

**Download Link:** [.mp3 via the Internet Archive](https://archive.org/download/easier-than-air-with-air-final-mixdown/EasierThanAirWithAir_FINAL_mixdown.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again to AMarguerite for their wonderful words and their blanket permission!
> 
> This podfic features the following song:
> 
>  _Falling Lights_ by Nicolas Jeudy.
> 
> This podfic also features the following sound effect for the footnotes... did you recognize it??
> 
> The Discord BLOOP!
> 
> If you want to chat, you can find me on tumblr at fishandchipsandvinegar.
> 
> Thanks for listening.


End file.
